


Wood in the Woods

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Klaine take an evening walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood in the Woods

Blaine leant into his boyfriends shoulder, the perfect height of it wand warm, familiar smell drowning him in comfort. He tightened his fingers around Kurt’s, and gave a contented moan, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

‘Tired?’

‘No.’ Blaine replied, the softness of his voice matching the empty, vacant woods. ’Just…just happy.’

Kurt smiled and squeezed their entwined fingers together, glad for that the large pockets on Blaine’s coat catered for two hands together. ‘I’m happy too.’

‘I love you.’

‘I know.’ Kurt smiled and looked down slightly into Blaine’s eyes, and for a moment it was just them, the forest, the world, they didn’t exist. Because to Kurt, Blaine was his world and nothing could come between them. They had been an official, married couple for 3 years now and despite the occasional argument here had never been a night when they weren’t entwined round each other while sleeping; the gentle breathing of the other soothing them to sleep. Kurt finally drew his eyes away from Blaine’s to stare ahead and complete the sentence. ‘I love you too.’

‘I still remember the first time you looked at me like that,’ Blaine grinned as they began to approach their large, country house- admittedly too large for just the two of them, but there were still forms to sign before their family grew any bigger. ‘It was on that old staircase at Dalton-‘

‘On the first day we met.’ Finished Kurt. ‘And then of course you sang Teenage Dream and I was in love before you finished.’

‘And I was completely oblivious.’

‘Yes, you were.’ Laughed Kurt. ‘And you liked that other guy, what was his name?’

‘I can’t remember. I’ve been remembering him as Gap guy for the past six years Kurt’.

‘You’ve been remembering him?’ Kurt played along, teasing Blaine because then Blaine will want to prove him and Kurt knows exactly how that will end.

‘No! ‘Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt. ‘You know what I mean, don’t be an ass.’

‘You’re the one with the ass Blaine.’ And Kurt slapped it, a little too hard.

‘Hey! Naughty Kurt.’ Blaine smiled but glanced round to make sure they were quite alone, an unnecessary habit but a habit none the less, gained ever since his first Sadie Hawkins.

‘Blaine. It’s fine,’ Kurt whispered softly, coaxing Blaine to continue walking. It killed him to see that Blaine still worried and he could do nothing.

‘I-I know Kurt. Just checking.’ Blaine gave him an almost too cheerful smile and returned to walking back to the house. ‘You know, I still remember the first time you slapped my bum too.’

‘Oh god,’ Kurt moaned. He so did not want to go through this again.

‘You were…how do I put it? I think mortified gives it justice? Anyway, there I was, thinking you were this innocent, harmless little penguin when you go and slap me before turning bright red.’ Blaine laughed at Kurt’s embarrassment; blushing was something Kurt never could seem to grow out of.

‘Oh shut up.’

‘You know I love you.’

Blaine opened the gate to their house and they walked down their garden in silence before reaching their door.

‘I remember taking you home to your front door when we were still in high school.’

‘And my dad would stand behind the window, thinking we couldn’t see him but we could.’

‘And he thought we were weirdly non intimate and never kissed, at least until-‘

‘Until he walked in on us, I know Blaine.’

‘I still can’t look him in the eye.’

‘You were sucking my cock.’

‘I was.’

Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine’s face, slowly taking in the familiar feel of stubble and leaned in until their lips touched. Blaine kissed him back immediately, only pulling back when his lungs were crying out or his cock threatened to make things uncomfortable.

‘Don’t stop.’

Blaine kissed Kurt back harder, each time their tongues flicked together fed the fire in both of their stomachs, and they should be able to control themselves by now but they still just can’t and Blaine’s lips were kissing Kurt’s harder and harder, and fuck having air, Kurt was returning it and their mouths were crashing together in the most beautiful way; their noses nudging into each other, their skin needed to be pressed against each other’s or else everything would go wrong, Kurt brought Blaine closer and closer to him and –‘

‘Oh,’ Blaine chocked.

A hand was down his pants. It did not belong to him.

‘Come indoors,’ Kurt whispered, his eyelids flickering upwards to give Blaine his most seductive look and either something magical happened in the last 4 years or Blaine’s sexy faces lessons really did work because hell, Blaine could not refuse that offer.

They love each other.


End file.
